fushigiboshinofutagohimefandomcom-20200214-history
Rein
Rein (レイン; Rein ) is the main protagonist of Fushgiboshi no Futagohime and one of the twin princesses of the Sunny Kingdom along with her sister, Fine. She is known as one of "the most unprincess-like princess since the beginning of the Mysterious Star". Appearance Rein's appearance is mostly inherited from her father, Truth. She has sea-green eyes and blue hair. Her hair is usually loose with gold ring tied at the end. Rein's usual outfit consists of a blue top hat, a light blue coat, a short blue skirt, long white socks, and a pair of blue boots. Characteristics Rein loves to dress up and wear elaborate accessories. She is crazy when it comes to romance and daydreams about Bright all the time. She is willing to help anyone in need no matter what the situation. Rein can is very adventurous and brave, but she can also be caring and eccentric and thinks of positive and intelligent ways to fix things. She enjoys solving other people's problems as well. In the manga, she had more of a tomboyish personality than in the anime.She is most embarrassed when her twin Fine is unable to eat and cries. Plot Receiving the Prominence Rein, along with her twin sister Fine are known as the most unprincess-like princess since the beginning of the Mysterious Star. They are first seen looking at the other kingdom's airship as they land for the Princess Party at their kingdom. However, a princess named Lione escaped the Flame Kingdom's airship on a parachute and went inside the kingdom. Rein and Fine then chase after her and they all collide as she lands. After introducing each other, Lione explains how she is afraid of being in public and if she dances, she's sure to stumble and humiliate herself. Rein and Fine then encourages her to dance and Lione starts to feel better. When Lione leaves, Rein and Fine then experiences a bright light and Rein bravely walks towards the suspicious light dragging Fine along with her. Rein and Fine ends up in a field of light and finds a ghost that introduces herself as Princess Grace, a princess who risked herself to save the Sunny Kingdom when it's light was going to disappear. She explains that she let them into the centre of the Blessing of the Sun to explain that the light is going to disappear within a year once again and asks Rein and Fine to save it. However, because they aren't capable of doing it yet, Princess Grace gave them a trial and using the power of the Prominence, they need to help as many people as they can in the Mysterious Star with the help of Poomo. When the Princess Party begins, Fine has Rein dance with Prince Bright so she go off and eat food. Rein is honored to dance with him, but she only wore her normal clothes and messed herself up while dancing. Bright manages to make her feel better and she becomes more attracted to him. When it's Lione's turn, all the lights powered by the Blessing of the Sun loses it's light and Lione becomes depressed with all the negativity. Rein and Fine uses this chance to use the power of the Prominence which changes their hairstyle and attire into a form of a princess. They use this power to shine a bright light on Lione and she accepts Bright's offer to dance. Without making any mistakes, Lione manages to be the Best Princess earning the title of the Best Smiling Princess. Character Connections Princess Fine: Fine and Rein are the twin princesses of the Sunny Kingdom! They are also trying to save the Mysterious Star and all of the people in the kingdoms. Prince Bright: Rein is madly in love with prince Bright. She didn't knew that Bright was in love with Fine , but she knew that he cared about Fine a lot than her.At the end Bright will like Rein cause he will recognize all the things she did to save him from the power of darkness Trivia Gallery Artwork= La.jpg|Rein at the bottom, second to the left. ReinProfile.png|Rein in the Royal Wonder Academy uniform. ReinProfileB.jpg|Rein in her princess outfit. rein1.png rein2.png rein3.png rein4.png rein6.png rein7.png rein5.png rein8.png 레.PNG|ed rein 레레.PNG|ed rein2 엔딩레인.PNG |-| Fanart= FineArt|Rein on the right. FineArt02|Rein with her family. FineArt03|Rein and Fine. Rein_240_294324.jpg|Princess Rein. Rein_240_294326.jpg|Rein's Transformation. FUSHIG~4.JPG|Rein at the top left with all the princesses. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sunny Kingdom